Double Trouble
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: My take on Phase One. I refuse to believe Francie is dead! S/V and I mention Francie of course. Takes place right after the raid and scene at the restaurant. Please R/R Keep all reviews G rated! Chapter 2 now up!
1. The End of Sd6

                                                                    Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Alias show.

(Except a crush, some pictures, and tapes of Vaughn! Hehehe!)

 It was over. 

Sd-6 was gone.

Sydney felt guilt stab at her mercilessly as she watched Dixon walked away with handcuffs on after the raid.

She could understand why he was angry of course.

She had let him work for the enemy when she knew the truth.

But he hadn't known the circumstances.

She looked up and her eyes met his understanding eyes.

She loved those eyes.

They were the same pair of eyes that comforted her when she was sad.

The same eyes that made her go weak in the knees.

The same eyes that looked past all her faults and saw the real Sydney Bristow.

The same eyes that looked deep into her own eyes and without saying anything could say so much.

Butterflies replaced all her guilt as he started toward her.

Sydney took an uncertain step forward and then after seeing his reassuring grin quickened her pace.

Their lips met and she saw fireworks.

Not just fireworks it was the whole parade!

She could vaguely hear Weiss saying something or other.

Finally Weiss gave up and walked away.

Sydney walked into her house a little while later.

It was empty.

She had expected this.

Will and Francie should be half way to Canada by now.

She decided to drive over to the restaurant to lock the door and flip the open sign to close until everything was safe and Will and Francie could come back.

Something was wrong she could tell.

The sign on the door already said close and all the blinds were down and shut.

She walked in quietly.

Sydney saw one of the vases that held a single flower on each table smashed on the floor.

A dinner plate had been dropped on the floor near the sink.

A single shell casing from a fired gun lay near the counter.

It seemed there had been a struggle.

Sydney wanted to holler Francie's name but her spy instincts made her refrain.

She crept along quietly.

She made it to the kitchen where she saw blood smeared across the tile wall.

Sydney crumpled to her knees and a tear started its journey down her cheek.

Questions filled Sydney's mind all at once, _where was Will? Where was Francie? What was going on?_

She scanned the restaurant slowly taking it all in.

Then she noticed a surveillance camera mounted on the wall.

Francie had had it installed for her safety.

If she went to Francie's office she could look at the monitor and see what had went on.

She slowly rose to her feet and walked through a swinging door that led to Francie's office.

She rewound the tape to earlier that evening and watched in horror as a Francie double burst into the restaurant darting the real Francie, who was washing dishes, with a knockout dart.

Then people with mask similar to the one Sydney had worn at the raid came in and took some of the real Francie's blood and then they handed the syringe full of blood to the double Francie.

Then the team dragged the real Francie out the back entrance of the restaurant.

The double Francie squirted the real Francie's blood on the tile wall and then casually picked up her ringing cell phone.

Sydney couldn't hear what the caller said, but what the double Francie said horrified her.

"Yes, everything is in place. We have Miss Calfo and Mr. Tippin. You too. Bye." Then she proceeded to smash a vase, drop a plate on the floor beside the sink, and shoot out a back window. And then smirking, she walked out the back entrance.

Sydney stared at the screen. 

What was going on?

AN/ I know that there was a body and not just blood on the tile wall but that's just gross!

This is just my version of what happened. And what happened to Will? Why didn't he get there on time? Well I guess we'll find out soon enough. Did you like my story? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated. No bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks! =)


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Alias.

(I do have some pictures and a crush on Vaughn though!)

Sydney turned off the monitor, and headed for the warehouse.

She had to call Will from a secure location.

When she arrived, she pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Will on his cell phone.

"Hello." Will said, his voice shaking.

"Will, are you okay?" Sydney asked.

"Syd…" Will's voice was cut off, and a familiar British accented voice replaced it.

"Hello Miss Bristow." Sark said.

"Sark, what have you done to Will?" she asked.

"Don't forget Miss Calfo." He said, a hint of a chuckle appearing in his voice.

"Sark! Where are you?" Sydney demanded pacing the warehouse floor.

"A supposed super sleuth as your self, should be able to find that out on her own. Don't you think?" he asked.

"Sark, what do you want? Money?" she asked, knowing that couldn't be it. She knew he had to be rich by now.

"Nothing so tacky." He scoffed. 

"Then what?" she asked.

"You come work for my organization, and I let your friends go." He stated.

"What! I will not!" she said.

"Then you will never see your friends again, I suppose." He said.

She heard Francie saying something to Will. But, it was hard to make out what she was saying.

"Were are Francie and Will? Are they hurt?" Sydney asked.

"Oh, no. They're fine. But, if you do not come work for my ring of associates, you will not see them again." Sark repeated.

Sydney tried to swallow her tears, but found she couldn't.

"You have ten minutes to decide what to do." He said.

"Fine. I'll call you back." She said about to press the 'off' button, but Sark interrupted.

"No. I know you are going to confer with the CIA, so give me your answer now." He said.

Sydney grimaced.

If she wanted to see Will and Francie again, she had to do this.

She heard Will holler at the phone. "Don't listen to him Syd!"

She gulped.

Then she heard Francie. "She better! I don't know what's going on here, but I want to be let go! And if Sydney has to join some club, or something to get me out. Then let her do it!"

"Francie, you don't know what you're saying!" Will spat.

"I don't really care!" Francie's voice was full of defiance.

"Fine. Sark, I'll do it." Sydney said.

"Good. I'll drop your friends off at the alley by the dumpsters on Maine." He said, "You can pick them up there." 

"Fine. What about…" Sydney began.

"I'll let you know about the double of your friends…" he was cut off by Sydney.

"What? I thought there was only a Francie double!"

"You were wrong." Sark said simply.

  
"Well, obviously." Sydney replied.

"We'll be in contact." With that he hung up.  
  


Sydney crumpled to the floor in a mass of tears.

What was she going to have to do?

She knew she might not be able to pull off the whole double agent thing in Sark's organization.

She couldn't believe she was going to work for Sark.

AN/ I know, I know. Really short, but I'm trying to update all of my stories! I'll explain why Sark want's her for his organization in later chapters. Anyway, you like? Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =)


End file.
